Pink to Orange to Red
by nemadragon31
Summary: I watched as they fell to my feet and more blossoms came in to my view. I laughed softly and touched each one with my finger and they all soon became an orange color. My ultimate attack.


**Hey Guys :D This is my first SakuNaru so please review to let me know if it's ok . **

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Beats flowed through my body as I snuck out of my house. Ino was knocking at my door with a vase of flowers in her hand. I shrugged as she looked down sadly and walked away. The beats grew stronger as I headed in the direction of the river. I stepped towards the bank and words formed in my head.

_**Here we go  
Welcome to my funeral  
Without you I don't even have a pulse  
All alone it's dark and cold  
With every move I die  
**_

My steps made it out onto the water, chakra enforcing their weight allowing me to walk on the easy flowing current. My pink hair slapped against my face in the pulse of this nights wind. These were no longer the genin days, my hair is long and wild, hitting my face when the wind blew my way. Continuing on my path I came across the bridge that our team used to stand at.

_**Here I go  
This is my confession oh  
A lost cause nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
With every move I die  
**_

I looked at the splintering wood and watched the paint flake off when my fingers touched the rails. My hair began to move in front of my face again and whipped me.

_**I have destroyed our life,  
It's gone  
Payback is sick  
It's all my fault  
**_

I let out a scream, forcing my hair in a fist behind my head. A kunai appeared in my hand and swift was my strike. The pink strands fell into the water ironically soaking up the liquid, filling heavily and sinking slowly.

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
**_

My scream grew louder and louder till my throat grew hoarse. I hate him! I hate him! Why won't he just leave and never come back? WHY?

_**I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die**_

My breath caught in my throat as I saw black hair in the reflection of the water. The dark eyes of him stared up at me from where I should be. I cut into the reflection with the kunai and water splashed my face. My own face stared back as the clear water dripped off my nose.

_**When did I become such a hypocrite  
Double life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me I'm paying for it with every move I die  
**_

"Naruto." The name rolled off my tongue and his hurt expression replaced my own glass-like image. In his eyes the vision of Sasuke kissing me lit up my anger again.

_**On the floor I'm just a zombie who I am is not who I wanna be  
I'm such a tragedy with every move I die**_

I slashed at the water over and over again. That moment keeps on replaying in my head. I was so happy when I was with Naruto. But then Sasuke kissed me a few days after we brought him back. Naruto accused me and Sasuke said that I kissed him. He blamed everything on me. I was used. He wanted something so he used whatever he could get his hands on to achieve his goal._**  
**_

_**I have destroyed our life,  
It's gone  
Payback is sick  
It's all my fault  
**_

Naruto hates me. He put his trust in me, but according to him I betrayed him. He doesn't know everything. But when I try to explain he ignores me. It's always about Sasuke. Always.

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
**_

My arm grew tired and I stopped my assault. I put one foot forward and looked around. The water was rippling to the beat of the song. I took another step in time with the song and then stepped back.

_**I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die**_

I smirked as a cherry blossom from the tree across from me fluttered in front of my face. I caught it and tore it. I placed the halves in my palm and blew them away. _**  
**_

_**This is it and now your really gone this time  
Never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind  
**_

I watched as they fell to my feet and more blossoms came in to my view. I laughed softly and touched each one with my finger and they all soon became an orange color. My ultimate attack.

"Daidaiiro Hana Ryūketsu." I whispered and stared straight ahead at the bridge as the orange petals flew up around me. Their speed around me grew faster and faster until they began to slice my skin.

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die  
**_

I twirled and danced with the song as my death danced with me. Blood dripped from the cuts on my skin as more slices appeared. I laughed and tears mixed with blood creating a strange taste in my mouth.

"Sakura!" I looked up and saw Naruto and Sasuke on the bridge. I smiled at Naruto as he stared at me with horror as his expression. Sasuke was holding onto Naruto's hand and he was smirking at me. My body began to sway as the wind died down and the now red petals fell to the water.

_**I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
With every move I die**_

I cocked my head and gave them the happiest smile I could before released the chakra from my feet. I immediately sank to the bottom of the river and my red and blue colored world faded to black.

* * *

**The song is called 'Dancing with tears in my eyes' by Ke$ha**

**I might do a sequel of this but after Sakura dies and it'll be in Naruto's POV. Song suggestions are welcome :D**

**Peace Out^.~**


End file.
